Evil Inside Her
by Panther 04
Summary: What kinds of evil could Elphaba possibly be dealing with in her young life? based on true events.
1. Chapter 1

Glinda looked up from her magazine when she saw her roommate walk unsteadily into the room.

"Eliphe, are you alright? Oh Lurline how did you get all those bruises?!" Glinda asked.

"I don't know" Elphaba replied in quiet voice. Glinda watched Elphaba walk to the bed if she needed any help and Elphaba got right next to her bed and vomited on the rug.

"Oh Eliphe come on, let's get you to the bathroom" Glinda said.

"Glinda, Elphaba?" Fiyero said.

"In here, Fiyero" Glinda said. Fiyero noticed the vomit and the floor by Elphaba's bed and went to the bathroom to find the two girls in their bathroom with Elphaba vomiting into the toilet with Glinda stroking her hair.

"Is she alright, Glinda?" Fiyero asked. Glinda shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok, Fae, let's get you to bed" Fiyero said picking up his friend and helping her to bed.

"Glinda, she's burning up!" Fiyero said. Glinda felt Elphaba's forehead.

"Oh Lurline, I'll go get a nurse! Here, Eliphie, you can hug my teddy bear" Glinda said.

"My knee hurts so badly" Elphaba cried.

"Fiyero, can you get me something out of my suitcase, please?" Elphaba said weakly. There was only one thing in her suitcase, a well-loved green stuffed dragon.

"I would never picture you having a stuffed animal" Fiyero said.

"My mother gave it to me before she died; she told me I was her beautiful brave little dragon and she always loves me even if the rest of the world won't" Elphaba let tears like from her eyes even though they burned her. Fiyero held a tissue under her eyes so the tears wouldn't burn her cheeks. Pain ran through her knee again causing her to cry even more. Fiyero became very worried for he never seen Elphaba cry like this before. Fiyero stroked her beautiful hair and gave her an innocent kiss on her forehead.

"I got a school nurse" Glinda said. Glinda went to her best friend's side and gently stroked her hand. The nurse placed a hand on Elphaba's forehead and stuck a thermometer under her tongue.

"Oh my 105, she needs a hospital" the nurse said.

"How are we going to get her there?" Glinda said.

"You can take a school carriage, I made an arrangement already incase Miss Elphaba needed it" the nurse said. Elphaba had never felt so weak in her life. She clutched her dragon's neck as Fiyreo picked her up and rapped her up in a blanket. A carriage was outside with a Panther as its driver.

"Am I to be taking you the hospital young humans?" the Panther asked kindly.

"Yes, please sir" Glinda said.

"Please, lass, call me Patrick" the Panther said in a Scottish accent. Patrick took a look at Elphaba's face.

"Aye, are there many green humans in Oz?" Patrick asked.

"Her skin is emerald" Fiyero argued.

"No need to get manky, lad, I didn't mean to insult your friend" Patrick said. The motion of the carriage didn't make it easy for Elphaba's stomach.

"Fiyero, I'm going to be sick again" Elphaba said and she vomited on Fiyero.

"Sorry" Elphaba cried.

"Don't worry, Fae, it's alright" Fiyero said rubbing her back.

"We're almost there, Elphie, hang on ok?" Glinda said.

"Don't worry kids, I'll be waiting out here" Patrick said.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"My friend has a very high fever" Glinda said.

"How high?"

"105!" Glinda said.

"I'll get a doctor right away"

"Hello, I'm doctor O'Brien, what can do for you?" the kind doctor said.

"Our friend is very sick, she's running a very high fever and was vomiting on our way here" Fiyero said.

"Ok let's get her into a room" O'Brien said.

"Fiyero, my knee hurts so badly" Elphaba cried.

"I know, Fae, Glinda and I are right here" Fiyero said stroking her hair.

"Ok Miss Elphaba, I just need to ask you some questions" O'Brien said.

"Height and weight"

"5'10, 135 pounds" Elphaba said. The doctor asked her questions about her family health history and if she smoked or if she was sexually active, which was neither.

"Miss Elphaba, I need to do some blood work ok?" O'Brien said.

"Ok" Elphaba said sticking her arm out.

"Not from your arm, sweetie, from your hip" O'Brien said.

"My hip?" Elphaba asked nervously.

"Its called a bone morrow test, honey. I need you to lye on your side and up your skirt a little and pull your underwear down too" O'Brien said. Fiyero turned away when the doctor helped Elphaba with her clothing.

"This my hurt, honey, ok?" O'Brien said and put the needle in Elphaba's hip. She gave a yelp of pain and she squeezed Fiyero's hand while Glinda stroked her friend's hair. Elphaba tried not to let her tears fall but Fiyero held a free hand under her eyes.

"It's ok to cry, Fae, I'll catch the tears" Fiyreo whispered. Elphaba let the tears go free and land on Fiyero's gentle hand. He kissed her hair and whispered words of comfort in her ear. Glinda saw how Fiyreo cared for Elphaba and even though she had a huge crush on him, Glinda was willing to let Elphaba have Fiyreo, after all, Elphaba deserved some happiness in her life.

"Ok, dear, all finished. I'm going to run these tests. You can get changed into this hospital robe and get into bed" O'Brien said. Elphaba continued to whimper from the pain of the bone marrow test, then once the pain stopped Fiyero turned around as Glinda helped Elphaba get changed into the hospital robe.

"Can you walk, Elphie?" Glinda asked. Elphaba tried to get up but agony entered her knee.

"Fiyero Elphie can't walk" Glinda said, trying to help Elphaba stand up. Fiyero scooped up Elphaba in his arms and carried her to the bed. The hospital bed was surprisingly cozy and Fiyero made sure Elphaba was comfortable. He fluffed her pillow and brought the blankets up to her neck. Fiyero sat in a chair beside her and stroked her hair.

"Fiyero, it hurts, my knee really hurts" Elphaba cried.

"Oh Fae, I'm sorry, I wish there was something I do" Fiyreo said.

"Glinda, can't you do something?" Fiyero asked.

"I'm still a new sorceress, I'm afraid I'll hurt Elphie even more" Glinda said. The doctor came back with a sad look upon her face. She took a seat next to her patient and took her emerald hand in both of hers.


	2. Chapter 2

"Honey, you have cancer, leukemia actually, a type most common in adults called AML" O'Brien said. Glinda had tears in her eyes but, Elphaba just lay there, not moving.

"Don't only children get that?" Fiyero asked.

"No, adults can get it too, it's just harder to cure in adults than children" O'Brien said.  
"Will I die, doctor?" Elphaba asked.

"We don't know, sweetie, I can't lie to you, you're not like the children who are diagnosed. We have to start you on chemotherapy right away" O'Brien said.

"Oh Elphie, Fiyero and I are going to stay with until you're well enough to go back to Shiz" Glinda said.

"No, you two have to go back to school, you have your own lives; don't waist them by staying here" Elphaba said, hugging her dragon, now tears running down her cheeks. Fiyero held his handkerchief under her eyes and stroked her hair. O'Brien came back to the room with a metal pole with a plastic bag hanging from it that was filled with chemotherapy.

"Ok Elphaba make a fist and stick out your arm" O'Brien said. Elphaba did what she was told as another needle went inside her. O'Brien put a bandage over the needle to keep it in place and connected a tube to the end of the needle.

"This is how you will receive you chemotherapy, sweetie. You'll need to be here for five weeks" O'Brien said.

"Five weeks?!" Elphaba cried.

"Don't worry, your headmistress understands your situation, and she said that Miss Glinda and Mister Fiyero can stay with you as long as they want" O'Brien said.

"I'm going to tell Patrick we're going to be staying here for a while" Fiyero said leaving the two girls alone.

"Glinda what is going to happen? Who will take care of Nessa?" Elphaba cried.

" Elphie, I admire how you always think of others before you but, this time you need to worry about yourself, you have a really serious disease" Glinda said. Elphaba shivered under the blankets and Glinda went to find more.

"You're ok, Elphie, you'll be ok" Glinda said.

"Glinda, I feel so weak" Elphaba said.

"I'm right here, sweetie, Fiyero and I are going stay with you for as long as you need us" Glinda said taking Elphaba's hand.

"Your dragon is really cute, what's his name?" Glinda asked trying to shed light on the situation.

"Her name is Draga" Elphaba whimpered. Fiyero re-entered the dank hospital room and sat on the other side of the bed taking her other hand.

"I need to sleep" Elphaba said.

"Sure love" Fiyero said giving her brotherly kiss on the cheek and he and Glinda left the room to let Elphaba sleep.

"Poor Elphie" Glinda said.

"She's going to be ok, Glinda. She's Elphaba" Fiyero said.

"You really like her don't you?" Glinda said.

"Yes, I think I might love her actually" Fiyero said.

"You deserve her then. Make her happy though. She deserves some happiness in her life" Glinda said.

"Thank you for understanding, Glinda. You're a beautiful girl too, you'll find someone" Fiyero said.

"So Fiyero if you don't mind me asking what is it about Elphie?" Glinda asked.

"Her skin is so beautiful; it is so much more interesting to look than everybody else's. And her big chocolate eyes are just so lovely and she doesn't care what anyone thinks" Fiyero said. Glinda and Fiyero heard Elphie moan loudly in pain and ran back to her room.

"Oh Unnamed God, Elphie!" Glinda shouted when they Elphaba vomiting violently in her bed. Fiyero picked her up dragging her IV pole with her and brought her to the bathroom while Glinda went to find a nurse.

"I'm here, Fae, you're gonna be ok, just get it out of your system" Fiyero said soothingly.

"Fiyero, it hurts my throat" Elphaba cried. He rubbed her back and held her hair as vomit continued to exit through her mouth. When her regurgitation episode was over, Elphaba turned to Fiyero for a source of comfort.

"I've got you, Fae, I'm here" Fiyero said. Elphaba laid her head in his shoulder and winced in pain once again.

"My stomach" Elphaba moaned weakly and started to shiver. Fiyero held her in his arms as he searched for extra blankets. He found them and rapped two around her. There were blue and they brought out her skin. Fiyero couldn't bring her back to her bed to the fact it was soiled in vomit so he just held her in a chair. She moaned again and squeezed her dragon's neck harder.

"Yero, how can I do this for five weeks? I can't" Elphaba cried.

"Yes you can, Fae, you are the most amazing woman I've ever met, and I, Iloveyou" Fiyero said.

"What was that?" Elphaba asked softly.

"I love you, Elphaba" Fiyero said waiting for Elphaba's reaction.

"You love me?" Elphaba said looking in Fiyero's deep blue eyes; there was love and care in them. He gently took her tired, pale face in his hands and kissed her lips softly.

"Very much" Fiyero said.

"I love you too but, you can't kiss me, you could catch my cancer" Elphaba said.

"No I won't, cancer isn't contagious" Fiyero said stroking her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Fiyero was sleeping in a chair at Elphaba's bedside; he was holding her hand, and Glinda slept in the extra bed that was in the room. Fiyero awoke at 2 am at sound of Elphaba's IV pole beeping. He flattened her arm out again to let the chemo keep flowing when the doctor walked in. They have been at the hospital for a week but Fiyero insisted that Glinda take the extra bed.

"Oh hello Fiyero, is Elphaba awake?" O'Brien whispered.

"Fae, wake up, sweetheart" Fiyero said softly. Elphaba slowly opened her eyes and she found she was looking at her boyfriend and her oncologist.

"I'm sorry I had to wake you, honey but, I have to take your temperature" O'Brien said.

"At 2 am?" Elphaba asked. O'Brien slipped a thermometer under her patient's tongue and waited for it to beep.

"103, still pretty high but, at least it's going down" O'Brien said.

"Doctor O'Brien, can we get another bed in here for Fiyero?" Elphaba asked.

"Oh yeah, of course we can" O'Brien said. An extra bed was brought in for Fiyero to sleep in.

"Would you like the bed next to yours, Elphaba?" O'Brien asked. Her green patient nodded and closed her eyes again. Fiyero kissed her forehead and covered her more before getting into the bed next to hers.

"Good night, Fae" Fiyero said.

Glinda was the first to wake up that morning and she found that a bed had been put in the room for Fiyero. The blonde smiled at her sleeping friends then Elphaba moaned in her sleep. Glinda could have sworn that it was a moan of pleasure and not pain.

"Oh God is she having a sex dream?" Glinda thought to herself. Of course she knew Elphaba was only human, after all she had a very handsome boyfriend. Elphaba turned in her bed and Glinda saw a large chunk of her beautiful raven hair had fallen to the floor.

"Oh no, poor Elphie" Glinda whispered. Glinda walked quickly and quietly to Elphaba's bed and picked up the hair off the floor so she wouldn't see it. She through the black hair in the trash and quickly moved back to her bed and pulled out a magazine. Fiyero woke up in minute later.

"Morning Glinda" Fiyero whispered.

"Morning" Glinda whispered. Fiyero got up to use the bathroom when he noticed something black and curly in the trash can.

"Glinda, is that Fae's hair?" Fiyero asked. Glinda nodded sadly.

"Her hair is falling out" Glinda said. Elphaba stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning, love" Fiyero said kissing Elphaba's cheek. Elphaba gave him a kiss in return.

"How are feeling this morning, sweetie?" Glinda asked.

"I need to use the bathroom but, I can't sit up" Elphaba said.

"Do you need help, love?" Fiyero asked.

"No, I mean I can't sit because I'm afraid I'll get sick" Elphaba said.

"Well then you can multi-task; pee and vomit at the same time" Fiyero said picking up Elphaba.

"Fiyero, I think you should listen to your girlfriend" Glinda said and Elphaba vomited on Fiyero. Glinda picked up her magazine and opened it her eyes scanning the photos.

"Told yeah" Glinda said. Fiyero brought Elphaba to the bathroom and helped her onto the toilet. While she was using the toilet Fiyero turned around and took off his vomit-covered shirt. Elphaba blushed furiously when he reviled his beautiful back and muscles.

'Oh sweet Oz' Elphaba thought, 'how could he love me when he has a body like that?'

"Are you all set, Fae?" Fiyero asked with his back still turned.

"Yes" Elphaba said. Elphaba's heart almost stopped when he turned around and she saw his abs and chest. Fiyero helped his girlfriend pull her underwear back up and her nightgown down and Elphaba flushed the toilet before Fiyero picked her up. She couldn't resist putting her head in his chest, she had a headache anyway. Fiyero tucked Elphaba back into her bed and went to change in the bathroom. Glinda walked over to her friend and sat on the bed beside her.

"You are a very lucky girl" Glinda said.

"He's a gentlemen, you don't find many of those around" Elphaba said quietly, wincing pain.

"Are you alright, Elphie?" Glinda said.

"I have a headache" Elphaba said.

"Are you hungry at all Elphie? I'm going to get some breakfast" Glinda said. Fiyero emerged from the bathroom and went to sit back down beside Elphaba.

"Maybe just something light, I don't know what my stomach can handle" Elphaba said.

"Fiyero do you want anything?" Glinda asked.

"Why don't you go with Glinda, Yero. I'll be fine by myself" Elphaba said.

"No, I'm not going to leave you, what if something happens?" Fiyero said.

"The cafeteria is only two floors down and it will only be for a few minutes, I'm a big girl, Fiyero" Elphaba said.

"Yeah but, you have cancer, Fae you couldn't even get on the toilet by yourself" Fiyero said.

"Fiyero please, I'll be fine" Elphaba said. Fiyero could see there was no way out of this so he kissed Elphaba on the cheek and left the room with Glinda. Fiyero looked back at the door and Glinda gently put a hand on his arm.

"She'll be fine, Fiyero don't worry" Glinda said.

"Does she know she's losing her hair?" Fiyero asked.

"No, what do think her reaction will be when she loses it all?" Glinda asked.

"I have no idea; she really doesn't care what other people think" Fiyero said.

"Well I'd be upset if I was losing my hair" Glinda said. The two friends headed found the cafeteria.

"Excuse me, are two relatives or friends of a patient?"

"Yes we're friends of a patient" Fiyero said.

"Can I have the name please?"

"Elphaba Tropp" Fiyero said.

"Ah yes, leukemia, poor dear. Here I am going to give these badges to both of you so that every time you come in here for a meal or a snack you won't have to pay because you are friends of a patient"

"Oh thank you" Glinda said.

"Just make sure you have that with you every time you come in here"

"What should we get for Fae?" Fiyero asked.

"She said something light" Glinda said.

"Yogurt?" Fiyero said.

"I guess, juice too maybe?" Glinda said.

"Let's get her some pastries; she likes those" Fiyero said.

"I don't think she'll be able to keep those down" Glinda said.

"Well, she can try and we'll save them for her if she can't eat them" Fiyero said.

"Elphie, we have breakfast for you, love" Fiyero said softly.

"What kind of yogurt is that?" Elphaba asked.

"Blueberry" Fiyero said.

"My favorite, thank you, guys" Elphaba said. Fiyero helped his girlfriend sit up by placing a bunch of pillows behind her. He gave Elphaba the yogurt and a spoon.

"Small bites, sweetie, we want to see if you can keep that down" Fiyero said. Luckily the yogurt and her stomach agreed with each other and pasties as well but the orange juice was another matter.

"Glinda, Elphaba is going to be sick again" Fiyero said. Glinda rushed to get the trash can and held it under Elphaba's mouth just as she threw up. Fiyero held her hair back which was falling into his hand and Glinda rubbed her friend's back.

"She was fine with the other things" Fiyero said holding Elphaba to his chest and rubbing her back.

"I think the orange juice had to much acid" Glinda said.

"Oh call the Wizard, Glinda Upland paid attention in science class" Elphaba whispered sarcastically. Fiyero smiled.

"Glad to see you're not too sick to take shots at us" Fiyero said. Elphaba shivered against Fiyero and he rapped a blanket around her.

"Shhhh, it's alright, love" Fiyero whispered.

"Will you lay down with me, Yero?" Elphaba said. Fiyero laid Elphaba in her bed and tried to make her as comfortable as possible and set her dragon beside her. Elphaba put a hand on stomach and Fiyero got worried.

"Are you gonna be sick again, love?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba shook her head.

"It just hurts" Elphaba cried. Fiyero brought Elphaba closer to him so her head was tucked his chin.

"Is it ok if I sleep?" Elphaba said.

"Yes, of course, sweetheart" Fiyero said.

"You'll stay with me?" Elphaba said.

"Yes, I will" Fiyero said. With this Elphaba let fatigue take over her body and her eyes fluttered close. Fiyero watched his girlfriend as he held her. She looked so peaceful; like an angel glowing with in her emerald skin. Fiyero nuzzled her nose and rocked her softly. He started to sing a lullaby his mother sang to him when he was toddler. Glinda found it so endearing and she at her friends.

"I love you, Fae" Fiyero said lying back on the bed cuddling Elphaba. An hour later, the doctor came in the room and found all three young people sleeping. She smiled at the young man holding her patient.

"Elphaba, you need to wake, honey" O'Brien said.

"Why?" Elphaba said.

"I need to give you spinal tap" O'Brien said.

"A what? Woah! You are not putting that thing in me!" Elphaba shouted grabbing Fiyero who just woke up.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Fiyero asked then he looked up and saw the large needle and understood.

"Fiyero would you please lay her on her side?" O' Brien said.

"I'm sorry, love but, we want you to get better" Fiyero said. O'Brien instructed Elphaba to curl up in a ball and pull down her underwear. O'Brien put a black towel with a hole in the middle and draped it over Elphaba's back.

"Ok honey I'm going to put the needle in your back now" O'Brien said. Elphaba screamed as soon as the needle went into her back waking up Glinda.

"Shhhh, I'm right here, Fae, it's alright" Fiyero said as Elphaba squeezed his hand tightly. Glinda rushed over to her friend and rubbed her upper back. The blonde looked at the large needle that was sucking up spinal fluid from the green girl's back. After five minutes the ordeal was over leaving Elphaba crying in her bed from the pain of the needle and tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Here, Elphie, have some juice" Glinda said.

"No, don't let her eat or drink anything for twenty minutes or she'll vomit and she's already dehydrated from throwing up so much" O'Brien said. Fiyero lay beside his girlfriend and stroked her hairline tenderly and lying reassuring kisses on her cheek and forehead. Glinda and Fiyero looked each other in a concern manner for their Elphaba. 


	4. Chapter 4

Elphaba was becoming more frail from the chemotherapy and needed help doing a lot of things. For the first time in her life she had to let other people help her and she felt so weak as a result. Fiyero was helping Elphaba with her bra and blouse while Glinda helped her with her underwear and skirt and brought her hair into a lose ponytail; they were going take Elphaba for a walk well, a walk and roll for Elphaba needed a wheelchair. Fiyero grabbed their coats and helped Elphaba with hers. He picked her up and placed her in her wheelchair and put a pillow behind her head and a blanket over her legs.

"Are you comfortable, lovely?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba nodded.

"You look very nice, Elphie" Glinda said.

"Thank you" Elphaba said quietly. Fiyero wheeled Elphaba out of the room with Glinda beside her.

"Nice to see out and about, Elphaba" O'Brien smiled. As they walked towards the door of the hospital a little girl with a bald head who was also in a wheelchair came towards the three teenagers.

"Excuse me" the little girl said shyly. She had to be about eight years old. Elphaba turned her head towards the child and smiled at her.

"I like your skin, it's really pretty. Green is my favorite color" the girl said. Elphaba wanted to cry at the child's kind words.

"Thank you, sweetie" Elphaba said.

"How did your skin get that way?" the girl asked.

"I was born this way" Elphaba said.

"It's a beautiful color" the girl said. Elphaba thanked her again and let Fiyero take her outside.

"See, love? That little girl didn't think your skin was ugly" Fiyero said. It was a cool Fall evening and Elphaba loved to see the leaves change color. Elphaba reached for her sketch book and colored pencils and wheeled herself closer to one of the trees. After a few minutes Fiyero and Glinda approached Elphaba.

'Holy Oz, I didn't know Elphie could draw like that' Glinda thought.

"May we see angel?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba blushed at the name 'angel' and gave her sketch book to her boyfriend.

"Oh wow, Glinda look there's you" Fiyero said. It was drawing of Glinda applying her make-up the one beside it was Nessa paying attention in class. There was also one of Dr. Dillamond and Boq and the Elephant that guarded the gates of Shiz.

"Aww, this one's cute" Glinda said.

"Is it Fiyero sleeping in library?" Elphaba asked.

"Yeah" Glinda said.

"That's my favorite drawing" Elphaba said.

"Why didn't tell us you could draw, Elphie?" Glinda said.

"When I was young and I showed my drawings to my father, he just brushed them aside. I made a drawing for him for his birthday once and he just ripped up. I was ten and I was devastated so I just kept my art to myself because I didn't think anyone would appreciate it or like it" Elphaba said with her head down. Fiyero gently took her chin in his hand.

"Your art is beautiful, Fae, just like you. Do you paint too?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba nodded.

"I would steel paint from the market place because papa would never buy them for me. He said art was a waist of time" Elphaba said.

"I would love for you to paint me something, Elphie, when you're feeling better" Glinda said. Elphaba put her art supplies away when she noticed the skies were darkening.

"Can we go back inside please, guys?" Elphaba said laying her head in the pillow. Fiyero took the handle's of Elphaba's chair and brought wheeled her towards the door.

"Fiyero, I'm kind of hungry" Elphaba said. Considering Elphaba hadn't been eating lately both he Glinda were relieved for this.

"Do you want dinner, love? It's almost five" Fiyero said. Elphaba nodded. Fiyero and Glinda brought Elphaba to the cafeteria for dinner.

"What you like, Elphie?" Glinda asked.

"Um, the corned beef, and carrots" Elphaba said. Glinda put a bottle of juice and cake on Elphaba's tray too.

"I'll carry it, Glinda. I want to come off like Nessa" Elphaba said.

"No, don't you worry about thing, and you are nothing like your sister" Glinda said.

"Miss Nerssaroe, could I see you for a moment?" Madam Morrible asked.

"I'll be ok, Boq" Nessa said.

"Your sister is in the hospital, dear" Morrible said.

"The hospital? For what?" Nessa asked.

"Cancer, dearie. She has a cancer called leukemia. That's why she hasn't been here for the past week" Morrible said.

"Is she going to be ok?" Nessa asked.

"They don't know. Miss Glinda and Mister Fiyero are staying with her" Morrible said. Nessa left the office in tears and Boq went to rub her back.

"What's wrong, Nessa?" Boq asked.

"Elphaba is in the hospital, she has cancer!" Nessa said.

"Oh Lurine, I'm sorry, Nessa would you like to like to see her?" Boq asked.

"How will we get there?" Nessa asked.

"We'll take a school carriage" Boq said.

"Are we allowed to?" Nessa asked.

"I don't know but, if you want see Elphaba then it's the only way we get there" Boq said.

"How's your dinner, Fae?" Fiyero asked.

"It's very good thank you" Elphaba said weakly cutting her meat.

"Here, Elphie, let me do that for you" Glinda said.

"I can do it myself" Elphaba said.

"I'm afraid you'll hurt yourself, sweetie, that's all" Glinda said.

"I'm not handicapped and I'm not a child" Elphaba snared.

"Angel, please let us help you. I know how independent you are and its hard to let people help you" Fiyero said.

"I feel so weak though" Elphaba cried and Fiyero quickly moved a napkin under her eyes.

"I don't like people to help because I feel like I'm bothering them" Elphaba cried.

"Elphie, you're not bothering us, we want to help you ok? You're not needy like your sister. You help us with our school work all the time, let us help you through this" Glinda said gently stroking Elphaba's hair. Elphaba nodded and continued let Glinda cut her food for her.

"Thank you, Glinda" Elphaba said.

"No problem, Elphie" Glinda said. Glinda got up from her dinner to get tea for Elphaba and herself and when she got up she saw that her best friend had a large bald spot on the back her head.

'Poor Elphie' Glinda thought. Fiyero took her IVed hand kissed the bandage that was holding the tube in place.

"Does that hurt?" Fiyero asked.

"Not as much as the spinal taps" Elphaba said.

"Hopefully you won't need many of those my beautiful Lorie" Fiyero said.

"Lorie? Oh that's a type of parrot" Elphaba said.

"Yes, my mother has one and her feathers are same color as your skin; she's a very beautiful bird" Fiyero said. That was going to be another name for his Elphaba.

"Here you are, Elphie; anything interesting happen when I was gone?" Glinda asked.

"Fiyero gave me a new pet name" Elphaba said.

"Oh, what is it?" Glinda asked.

"Lorie, I think its sweet" Elphaba said.

"Lorie?" Glinda asked.

"It's a small parrot" Fiyero said.

"Aww, cute" Glinda said. The trio finished their meals and headed back to Elphaba's room. Fiyero helped Elphaba into a clean hospital robe and put her to bed.

"Are you comfortable, sweetie?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba sat herself up on her pillows so she could have a conversation with Glinda and Fiyero. They were talking for awhile until they heard a knock at the door.

"It's probably the doctor" Fiyero said. Elphaba turned her and saw a wheel in door.

"Nessa!" Elphaba shouted.

"Oh my, Elphaba!" Nessa said rushing to her big sister. Boq helped Nessa onto the bed so she could hug Elphaba.

"Oh Elphaba, I'm so sorry" Nessa said.

"You didn't do anything, Nessa" Elphaba said.

"How are feeling, Elphaba?" Boq asked.

"Weak, I need a wheelchair too, Nessa" Elphaba said.

"Oh Elphaba, you poor thing. Why do you need a chair?" Nessa asked.

"My legs are very weak, I can't walk. I'm sorry, Nessa I won't be able to take care of you. Glinda and Fiyero have been taking care of me" Elphaba said.

"Oh, its ok, Elphaba, I can still have Morrible help me" Nessa said. Glinda didn't like the way Nessa responded to Elphaba; she thought Nessa was very selfish and ungrateful at her sister's demise. Elphaba sunk into her blankets and pillow and closed her eyes and Fiyero kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight my beautiful Lorie" Fiyero said. Glinda smiled at Fiyero and he saw a slight look of jealousy on Nessa's face; both Boq and Glinda saw it too.

"I'm gonna take Nessa back" Boq mouthed. Fiyero put his thumb up.

"Thanks for visiting, guys. I know Elphie appreciated it, Nessa" Glinda said.

"Can you believe Nessa? Good lord, she is such an ungrateful brat. How could she be jealous of Elphaba when Nessa has always gotten everything she wanted?" Glinda said. Fiyero looked down his lovely Elphaba and sat back next to her. More and more of her beautiful hair kept falling from her head making Glinda want to cry for her best friend.

"What is going to happen when she comes back to school? Everyone is going to tease her" Glinda said. Fiyero walked over to Glinda and hugged her.

"Why do to two of my best friends have to be female? I don't know how long I can handle these tears" Fiyero said.

The next morning Elphaba was surprisingly up before Glinda and Fiyero. She grabbed her hair elastic from the bedside table to put her hair in a ponytail but then she looked down at her pillow, bed, and floor.

"No, no, oh no!" Elphaba screamed. The scream woke up Glinda first and rushed to Elphaba's side.

"Elphie what's-oh no" Glinda hissed when she saw Elphaba's bald head but what was more socking to Glinda was that Elphaba was sobbing. Glinda sat beside Elphaba and brought her green friend into her arms.

"Shhhh, we're right here, sweetie, Fiyero and me are right here" Glinda said holding a tissue under Elphaba's eyes to protect from burning. Fiyero awoke to Elphaba's crying and the first thing noticed was her lovely raven curls were gone. Fiyero joined Glinda in consoling Elphaba.

"My hair, it's gone! I'm so ugly!" Elphaba screamed. Fiyero grabbed Elphaba and held her tightly against his chest.

"Don't you dare say that, Fae, never say that again! You are beautiful as any other woman out there" Fiyero said.

"Don't lie to me, Yero" Elphaba cried.

"I'm not lying; I would never lie to you, Lorie. I love you so much, ok? I'm going to be right here, I will never leave you and you can't get rid of me" Fiyero said. Elphaba didn't say another word and just broke down in her boyfriend's chest.

"Elphie, no one at that school is going hurt you; they'll go threw us first" Glinda said. Elphaba gave a small smile to Glinda and Fiyero.

"Thank Lurine for both of you " Elphaba said snuggling up closer to Fiyero .


End file.
